venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredible Mr. Brisby
"The Incredible Mr. Brisby" is the fourth episode in the first season of The Venture Bros. Storyline Hank and Dean are ecstatic at the prospect of visiting "Brisbyland" (a theme park that is an obvious parody of Disneyland). Dr. Venture quickly crushes their enthusiasm, however; the boys are to stay onboard the jet while he and Brock see to some business with Roy Brisby, owner of the park. Brisby's personal assistant Mandalay, a huge, silent man wearing a turban and business suit, escorts Brock and Venture to Brisby's office in an electric cart. Brock is forced to wait in the hallway with Mandalay as Venture meets Brisby -- an aged man confined to a wheelchair with his face locked in a horrible grimace. Brisby explains that he was trapped in an accident beneath an animatronic figure for several hours; he suffered a stroke during the ordeal. He engages Venture in small talk for a while, introducting his "longtime companda" Li-Li, who he won from David Bowie in a trivia contest. Soon, however, Brisby tells Venture the reason for his invitation: a keen interest in cloning. Brisby offers a generous payment for Jonas Venture's notes; Venture, offended by the lack of interest in his work, feigns ignorance on the subject. Outside Brisby's office, Mandalay provides Brock with a cigarette and lights it for him. Inside, Venture rejects Brisby's final offers of employment; on the old man's signal, Li-Li throws a large bag over Venture and subdues him. Brock hears the scuffle and overpowers Mandalay, but collapses after breaking down the door. Brisby gloats over the chloral hydrate with which he laced Brock's cigarette, until he rolls too close to the fireplace. His lap blanket bursts into flame, but Li-Li quickly rolls her master on the carpet to extinguish him. Hank and Dean, wrestling with each other on board the X-1, fail to notice two figures dressed in paramilitary uniforms sneaking onto the jet. The intruders easily subdue the boys with what appear to be orange halves. Venture is released from the bag inside the "Brisby-dome", a huge beehive-shaped structure (a reference to Epcot's Spaceship Earth) located a few yards from Brisby's office. He steadfastly continues to refuse Brisby's offers until Mandalay knocks him out with an injection. Brock regains consciousness as a cable pulls him from a tar pit. He finds he is being rescued by Molotov Cocktease, a scantily-clad woman with a Russian accent whom he obviously recognizes. She gives him a brief greeting before knocking him out again with a kick to the head. Inside a community college gym, Hank and Dean wake up surrounded by people wearing commando-like uniforms. Their leader explains that they are the Orange County Liberation Front -- a covert organization dedicated to the overthrow of the Brisby empire. Its members are repulsed by the "entertainment complex" that has overtaken their once-peaceful home. Hank and Dean, longtime Bizzy Bee fans, refuse to believe that Brisby is evil. The rebel leader produces two Bizzy Bee beanies he says were stolen from Brisby's secret laboratories, intended for mind control. The two boys will make ideal test subjects... Brock comes to again in a motel bathtub. He and Molotov abruptly engage in hand-to-hand combat, which just as quickly turns into passionate kissing. Brock slams her onto the seedy bed and rips off her clothes... to reveal a chastity belt bearing a hammer-and-sickle logo. Insane with frustration, he excuses himself to the bathroom with a large erection that is visible through his towel. Venture finally wakes up from the sedative, connected via wires to a polygraph. He has been injected with truth serum while unconscious, and Brisby begins to question him. Instead of answering truthfully, however, Venture engages in bizarre behavior due to the interaction of the injections and his so-called "diet pills." After Brock has "taken care of business," Molotov tells him that she knows where the boys are and agrees to help him find them. Inside the gym, the beanies seem to be quite effective as the boys beat the hell out of a Bizzy Bee effigy. Brock and Molotov infiltrate the community college grounds just as the stolen X-1 takes off. Molotov says that she knows where the OCLF are headed and that she will drive Brock there. The OCLF reaches the Brisby-dome and a chaotic battle ensues between the soldiers and bee-suited workers. As Brock and Molotov arrive, the mercenary abandons Brock to pursue her own objective. When Venture groggily emerges from a room stories above, an explosion hurls him over the railing. Brock grabs a nearby rivet gun and secures Venture's pant leg to the wall in mid-fall. Hank and Dean, under full hypnosis by their hats, point weapons at Brock without recognizing him. The cloth holding Venture rips and Brock pins his other leg to the wall. Brisby prepares to escape the battle but is confronted by Molotov, who says he knows what she is there for. Before he can refuse or comply, he catches fire again. The staredown between Brock and the boys continues as Venture falls once more. Samson fires another rivet which pins the doctor to the wall by his wrist. The power of Brock's intimidating stare finally overpowers the brainwashing, and Hank and Dean drop their weapons. The team heads home after Brock releases the impaled and woozy Venture. After the credits, Molotov assures her employer, Mr. Bowie, that everything went as planned as she speeds down the highway with Li-Li as a passenger. Quotes *'Hank:' Dude, look! Elephants! Dean: That's... (rummages through box of wildlife cards) "Loxodonta africana." You can tell which ones are the males because they're the only ones with tusks. Hank: I got no problem tellin' which one's the male, bro. Check out the fifth leg on that beast! Dean: It's called a "trunk." Hank: It's called "you're a spaz", and that ain't what I'm talkin' about. *'Hank:' What are you, on the rag? Dr. Venture: (exasperated) It's impossible for me to be on the rag, I'm a ... I can't believe I'm even arguing about this with you! What men's room did you pick up that kind of trash talk in? (the boys point at Brock, who shrugs) *'Brisby:' Welcome, Dr. Venture... to the funnest place on Earth! (he turns toward Venture, revealing his partially paralyzed face) Dr. Venture: (horrified) Holy dammit Christmas! Brisby: Does my appearance startle you, Dr. Venture? Dr. Venture: (struggling to regain his composure) No, not at all. I -- as a man of science, I see all... kinds of things. *'Brisby:' Now that we've exchanged pleasantries and hot panda milk, Dr. Venture, let's talk business. I want you to clone me. Dr. Venture: (caught off-guard) Cloning? (unconvincingly) I... wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as Congress has banned all cloning research in North America. *'Dr. Venture:' I- that's it! The deal is off! I don't care if you are rich, I don't have to take this crap from a gimp! *'Dean:' I spy a... um... (shuffling through cards) huh. I don't have a card for that one. Hank: If you don't knock it off with the wildlife cards already, you're going to be spying my foot up your wow-hole, Dean. Seriously. *'Dr. Venture:' Brock? Thank God! His freakin' panda's trained to put me in a bag! *'Dr. Venture:' (resentfully) Your panda broke my glasses. Brisby: We'll replace them at once. We have many glasses here. We have everything you need. Dr. Venture: Where the hell is 'here?' Brisby: Your home for the time being. (dramatically) Welcome, Dr. Venture... to the Brisby-dome! Venture: This is that ridiculous giant beehive next door to your study, isn't it? You knocked me out and put me in a bag to bring me fifty yards?!? *'Dr. Venture:' Ooohh! Ah ha ha, now I see. You know, it took me a minute, but I just got it. Brisby: Got it? So you'll come aboard? Dr. Venture: Oh, no no no. What I just got is that you're like a total jacked up freaky-deaky crazy pants! *''(Brock has just learned Molotov still can't fully have sex with him, and he gets up clad in only a bathtowel with his bulging manhood clearly visible)'' Brock: I gotta go take care of something. Trivia *The episode's title comes from the 1964 film The Incredible Mr. Limpet. *It's quite obvious Roy Brisby is a parody of Walt Disney, and Brisbyland a parody of Disneyland. Specific similarites include: **The plan to create a new society in the Brisby Dome is a reference to EPCOT's original intent as a futuristic model community. **Brisby's desire to stave off death through the science of cloning is a reference to the urban legend that Disney's head was cryonically frozen upon his death. **His belief in panda's milk as an elixir echoes Disney's own conviction that drinking tomato juice was greatly beneficial to one's health. *Mandalay's character was inspired by both Manute from Sin City and Punjab from Little Orphan Annie. "Mandalay" is also the name of the character's theme song. *We find out in this episode that Dr. Venture is not a real doctor. A partial explanation is revealed in the later episode "Past Tense". *The Orange County Liberation Front also parodies complaints of people in the parks' area over the development problems the parks brings. *When the OCLF member says "What, did you turn them all the way up to Patty Hearst?" he is referring to the young woman who was infamously kidnapped in the '70s and allegedly brainwashed to commit crimes with her captors. *While being interrogated by Brisby, Dr. Venture is asked his name. Venture's reply - "Reading from top to bottom, Lisa Carol Fremont" - is a direct quote from Alfred Hitchcock's film Rear Window. *Dr. Venture's quote "I've always depended on the kindness of strangers" is a direct line from the play A Streetcar Named Desire. * Molotov Cocktease drives a red 1971 Chevrolet Corvette convertible roadster. Incredible Mr. Brisby, The